Um Antídoto Para Lanchi
by LizSmart
Summary: Baseada no capítulo 'Os entregadores de leite', do treinamento do Mestre Mutenroshi. Goku e Kuririn vão com o Mestre Kame realizar uma última entrega de leite quando o velhinho ouve falar sobre uma poção mágica que acalma as feras. Pensando em usá-la para satisfazer seus desejos com a bela Lanchi (versão loira), ele está disposto a tudo.
1. Os entregadores de leite

**_Disclaimer:_** Eu não possuo _Dragon Ball_ e nem os personagens desta série. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história. _Dragon Ball_, suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Akira Toriyama. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, Jump Comics e Toei Animation.

Goku e Kuririn já estavam treinando com o Mestre Mutenroshi há algumas semanas. O velho já os havia feito entregar leite, trabalhar na construção civil (de graça), pegar pedras marcadas e até estudar conhecimentos básicos (isso era o que Goku mais odiava), mas até agora, nada de kung fu! Quando é que eles começariam a lutar de verdade? Os pequenos estavam muito ansiosos.

A bipolar Lanchi também já estava morando com eles há algum tempo. Enquanto ainda tinha os cabelos escuros, conservava uma personalidade dócil e caseira, porém se espirrasse e seus cabelos ficassem loiros... Se transformava em uma mercenária sedenta por sangue (e metralhadoras). Literalmente, deixava Mata Hari no chinelo.

Há muito tempo o velho Kame não tirava o atraso. E com aquela gostosa andando para cá e para lá de shortinho... Quase o punha maluco. Estava ardendo de vontade de agarrar aquela versão loira; porque na sua juventude, gostava mesmo era da braveza das gatas selvagens. Mesmo sendo um grande nome das artes marciais, tinha um certo receio de ser atacado em uma de suas tentativas. Já não podia garantir a si mesmo conseguir pegar a loira, por isso se necessário, se contentaria em pegar a morena. Só que para isso... Precisava da ajuda de seus discípulos. Agora, o grande dilema era: como?

Ainda não havia amanhecido, mas ele já se levantara para acordar os meninos.

- Andem, levantem seus preguiçosos! Temos um longo dia de treinamento pela frente.

- Aaah, Mestre!... – Kuririn se queixou – Ainda são 04h:30min da manhã!...

Goku nem havia se mexido e pelo visto, nem ouvido os avisos do Mestre Kame e as queixas do companheiro de treinos.

- Não adianta, Mestre... Ele dorme feito uma pedra!

- Eu sei como acordá-lo – e os óculos escuros brilharam, como que anunciando seu plano – Goku, café da manhã!

- Hã?! Comida, comida... Cadê? – a boca do baixinho pingava.

- Ainda não está pronto! Vamos, hoje faremos mais uma entrega de leite.

- Ah não, Mestre Mutenroshi! Mais? Achei que já havíamos passado dessa fase do treinamento!

- Essa será a nossa última entrega Kuririn, e com um novo fornecedor. Estamos sem dinheiro para as compras dos próximos dias e a faremos com o dinheiro dessa entrega.

E então os três (sem comerem nada, pois a boa Lanchi ainda dormia), partiram a pé para a casa do novo fornecedor, que era tão longe que mais parecia o quinto dos infernos. Antes mesmo de começarem a realizar as entregas, os pobres meninos já sofriam com as bolhas nos pés.

- Água... Água!... Comidaaa!... – delirava Goku.

- Estou com fome!... Quero fazer xixi... Quero voltar para o Templo Oorin! – foi a vez de Kuririn, que devido ao delírio, chegou a enxergar o Goku com dois rabos.

- Seus bunda-moles! É assim que se dizem meus discípulos? Ainda temos muito chão para caminhar e lembrem-se que isso faz parte do treinamento. Resistam mais um pouco!

E o velho danado falava sério. Ainda havia muito chão para percorrerem e eles o fizeram, perdendo a conta de quantos morros, escadas e becos subiram e desceram. Eles também tiveram que nadar várias vezes para atravessarem os caminhos.

Finalmente eles chegaram à casa do tal fornecedor de leite, que atendeu a porta manso como um carneirinho. Talvez porque ele fosse mesmo um.

- Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Bom dia, eu sou o Mestre Mutenroshi e esses são os meus discípulos, Son Goku e Kuririn. Viemos pegar a encomenda do leite.

- Ah, sim! Por favor, entrem! As caixas estão lá atrás, no depósito.

Os três entraram e lá na sala sentiram um cheiro delicioso de biscoitos assados. Os estômagos dos meninos já estavam colando de tanta fome e suas bocas, pingando. O cheiro daquelas delícias estava colocando seus espíritos de guerreiros à prova e pelo visto tinha um cheirinho de café recém passado no ar também.

Passando pela cozinha para enfim chegarem ao depósito que ficava nos fundos da casa, viram a esposa do fornecedor: uma diaba (com direito a chifres e rabo pontudo), dona de um corpão escultural que cantarolava enquanto preparava o café da manhã.

- Oh, bom dia a todos! Serão vocês os entregadores de leite de hoje?

- Sim, senhora. – disse Mestre Mutenroshi, que aproveitava o auxílio dos óculos escuros para espiar o corpo da diaba mais à vontade.

- O depósito fica lá atrás. Mas antes, sentem-se e tomem um café com biscoitos! Acabei de prepará-los e vocês precisarão recarregar as suas energias.

Babando de fome, os meninos queriam dizer que aceitavam, mas o Mestre negou o convite:

- Obrigado, mas meus discípulos estão em treinamento. É fundamental para um guerreiro forte dominar a resistência física.

Abrindo a porta do velho depósito, o fornecedor entregou ao Goku e o Kuririn duas caixas contendo nove vidros cheios de leite a cada um. Depois se aproximou do velho Kame para lhe entregar o pagamento pelo serviço e explicar alguns detalhes sobre a cliente.

- A pessoa que encomendou esse leite é a feiticeira Morg Hana, que vive no topo da colina dos gárgulas broxados. Seguindo pelos próximos cinqüenta vulcões em erupção, vocês verão uma luz vermelha apontando para o céu, é lá. Não tem erro!

- Bem, e quanto cobraremos pelo leite?

- Oh, nada! Nem um centavo! Sabe, - e puxou o velho para um cantinho – Eu devo muitos favores à velha bruxa, um em especial. Você reparou que a minha esposa é uma diaba?

- Oh sim, uma diaba muito gostos... Digo, muito bonita.

- Então! Quando nos casamos, ela tinha um temperamento dos diabos. Vivia irritada e só faltava me matar. Quando eu já não agüentava mais, Morg Hana me deu o maior presente da minha vida: uma poção mágica que acalma o temperamento forte e ruim. Minha esposa toma e hoje ela vive mansa aqui comigo. Uma maravilha! Desde então eu prometi lhe fornecer leite de graça sempre que ela precisasse.

O inocente fornecedor não percebeu o brilho que surgiu nos olhos do Mestre Mutenroshi (até porque ele estava de óculos escuros, né?). Era um olhar que continha uma mistura de "tive uma ideia brilhante!", cobiça e taradice tradicional.

Poderia usar a tal poção em Lanchi! Jogaria um pouco num suco de laranja bem fresquinho (também poderia ser suco de uva) e ofereceria um copo a ela enquanto estivesse na forma má e... Prontinho!

Um arrepio daqueles percorreu todo o corpo do ancião. Ele poderia estar velho, mas certamente não estava morto.

- E... O que é necessário fazer para que ela dê a poção?

- Bem... Como é uma senhora muito solitária, basta ser gentil e aceitar o convite que ela fizer para tomar uma de suas poções, que é bastante parecida com um chá. Para conseguir mais, é só prometer algum presente ou voltar à casa dela uma vez por mês.

_"Seria muito interessante me divertir com a bela Lanchi regularmente... Mas por enquanto irei me conformar com uma vez só."_

- Então, muito obrigado. – o Mestre disse, pegando o pagamento e ansioso para sair dali – Vamos, garotos?

Quando eles deixaram a casa, o velho Kame lançou um olhar sério aos meninos, que carregavam as caixas de leite com cuidado.

- O que foi, Mestre? Vamos logo, essas caixas estão pesadas.

- É, vamos logo vovô... Eu tô morrendo de fome!

- Quietos! E prestem atenção, pois irei explicar uma missão especial que vocês terão nessa entrega.

- Missão especial?... – Kuririn estava desconfiado.

- Isso mesmo. Este leite será entregue na casa de uma senhora muito ilustre. Quero que vocês aceitem o convite que ela fizer para tomar chá e que prometam visitá-la uma vez por mês ou então lhe façam um agrado.

- Que tipo de missão é essa?

- Cale a boca Kuririn e não ouse questionar o seu Mestre. – e deu um cocão na careca do baixinho com o cajado – Isso faz parte do treinamento. Ou vocês não querem se tornar lutadores de artes marciais?

- Per... Perdão, Mestre! – ele disse, coçando o coco dolorido – Nós queremos nos tornar grandes lutadores! Não é, Goku?

- Sim, nós queremos. Mas quando é que vamos lutar de verdade? Quero testar o que eu aprendi!

- Vocês farão isso na hora certa. Mas como eu ia dizendo, façam o que eu pedi e em troca eu lhes deixarei comerem lá, se ela oferecer.

- Ieu, hein?... – aquele papo estava muito estranho! Kuririn sabia que o velho estava tramando alguma coisa, mas achou melhor não questionar. Vai ver aquilo fazia mesmo parte do treinamento dele e afinal de contas, aquele sem-vergonha era um deus das artes marciais.

_Continua..._


	2. Na casa da bruxa Morg Hana

Os três partiram e pelo visto teriam um longo caminho pela frente. Foram carregando as caixas de leite enquanto Mestre Kame os liderava cantarolando _"Um, dois! Um, dois!"_

Atravessando uma mata fechada, eles logo chegaram às montanhas. Tinham que ser rápidos, pois logo o sol ficaria ainda mais forte e o leite azedaria.

Chegando ao pé da montanha, não viram nem sinal da tal luz vermelha... Ou seja, teriam que andar bastante e depressa.

Sentiram um calor intenso ao começarem a subida, foi quando viram o primeiro vulcão em atividade. Andaram muito mais e viram o segundo, o terceiro, (...) o quadragésimo oitavo... Estavam praticamente assados. Então veio o quadragésimo nono e algum tempo depois, o quinquagésimo.

- Mes... Mestre!... Ainda somos humanos? – Kuririn perguntou, mal aguentando as próprias pernas. – A essas alturas, o leite já azedou com todo esse calor.

- É verdade... – o Mestre teve que reconhecer, apesar disso não ser bem do seu feitio – Não imaginava que a casa dessa bruxa fosse tão longe assim.

E em pensar que estavam passando por tudo aquilo só para que ele desse algumas bimbadas na Lanchi... Isso não estava certo. Seus discípulos não mereciam passar por isso.

Quando eles estavam a ponto de desistir, viram uma forte luz vermelha apontando para o céu. Era o tal gárgula broxado que o fornecedor havia mencionado. Finalmente haviam chegado!

A casa estava visível bem a alguns metros à frente e à medida que se aproximava, sentiram um frescor que servia como um bálsamo para seus corpos quase assados.

- Ah... Não aguento mais!... Comida!... – Goku delirava.

- Mas você é muito burro! Não vê que estamos quase chegando? Resista mais um pouco!

- Acalme-se, Goku. Na casa dessa senhora há bastante comida. Não acho que ela nos negará algo e um pouco de repouso.

Nesse instante as narinas de Goku começaram a se mexer e ele a farejar, como um cachorro. Mestre Mutenroshi o fitou um tanto quanto preocupado. O que havia feito com o pobre menino? Devia tê-lo deixado comer algo antes de saírem de casa...

- Mes... tre! Kuririn!... É comida! Estou sentindo o cheiro de comida!... – e saiu correndo em disparada, quase deixando o caixote de leite cair.

- Aquele idiota!

- Goku, volte!

Ambos correram em direção a ele, mas não houve tempo. Em alguns segundos apenas, o pequeno invadiu a cozinha da bruxa, revirando tudo.

À porta, o Mestre e Kuririn encontraram o rosto pasmo da velhinha que viu em poucos segundos toda a sua comida ser devorada.

- Essa não! – o outro discípulo colocou a caixa no chão e tentou parar o companheiro de treinos – Goku, pare! Não nos faça passar ainda mais vergonha!

Mas não adiantou, ele só parou quando acabou.

- *BUUURRRRRP!* Agora a minha barriguinha está cheia! He, he, he!

- Por favor senhora, perdoe a ousadia do meu discípulo. Eu sou o Mestre Mutenroshi e estes são Goku e Kuririn. Estou ensinando a eles as artes marciais.

- Viemos entregar o seu leite, mas a má notícia é que ele azedou, com toda essa distância e o calor dos vulcões...

- Vocês vieram a pé da casa do fornecedor até aqui? Impressionante!... Quanto ao leite, não há problema. Aqui é muito longe mesmo e ele sempre azeda. Aliás, é exatamente assim que eu preciso dele para as minhas poções.

Olhando para a sua cozinha toda bagunçada pela ferocidade da fome de Goku, ela pegou uma varinha de condão de dentro do armário e _*plum!*_ arrumou tudo com sua mágica.

- Eu ia lhes oferecer uma poção para beber, como sempre faço com as minhas visitas, mas... Como todos os ingredientes acabaram e preciso de um outro para fazer surgir tudo, bem...

- Não se preocupe, senhora.

- Então, o que posso fazer por vocês? Não gosto de deixar as visitas irem embora de mãos vazias, ainda mais vocês, que vieram a pé até aqui.

- Bem, na verdade... Há uma coisa. – e o Mestre a puxou para um cantinho, cochichando sobre a fórmula no ouvido dela.

- Você quer a poção mágica que amansa as feras?

- Sssshhhhh!... Fale mais baixo!

- Oh, bem... Está certo!

Olhando para trás, ele viu a expressão desconfiada de Kuririn e a inocente de Goku, enquanto seguia a velha.

- Preciso da poção para acalmar uma fera indomável... Mas os meus discípulos não podem ficar sabendo!

- Está bem, eu lhe darei a poção... – e foi em direção a um baú velho e carcomido pelo tempo, onde havia vários vidrinhos. Tirou um pequeno, que continha um líquido verde e o entregou ao Roshi, que rapidamente o escondeu no bolso interno da roupa – Basta colocar em algo que ela for tomar. E... Há algo mais que você precisa saber...

- Mestre, Mestre! – Goku se aproximou com uma expressão assustada – É o Kuririn! Ele caiu no chão e não quer abrir os olhos!

Preocupados, o Mestre e a Morg Hana examinaram o pequeno, que parecia ter sofrido um desmaio pela fome e o cansaço. Desta vez o Mestre havia ido muito longe em nome de sua libido e exigido demais dos meninos.

- Ele vai ficar bom. Tome, levem este cantil de água com vocês e deem ao menino quando recobrar a consciência.

- Obrigado, vovó! – Goku agradeceu, muito preocupado com o bem estar do colega. Ele era um menino sem nenhuma maldade, nem tinha muita consciência de que o Kuririn não gostava dele.

- De nada, baixinho. Treine bastante para se tornar um bravo guerreiro!

- Eu irei!...

- Darei a vocês esta cápsula-avião, é a única que tenho, mas lhes será muito útil na volta para casa. Vocês devem chegar à ilha dentro de três horas.

Eles agradeceram e lançaram a cápsula, acomodaram o Kuririn lá dentro e partiram.

Após algum tempo, Morg Hana finalmente se lembrou do detalhe importante sobre a poção que havia esquecido de mencionar ao Mestre Mutenroshi: havia preparado-a pela manhã e a partir daquela hora, o efeito dela só duraria mais 45 minutos! Ah, mas não tinha importância... Não havia visto boas intenções nas maneiras daquele coroa mesmo. E... Mutenroshi... Onde é que havia ouvido aquele nome?

Ao longo do caminho, Kuririn recobrou a consciência e bebeu quase toda a água do cantil. Faltava pouco para chegarem à ilha principal e havia se passado quase três horas, bem como a feiticeira havia previsto.

Chegando lá, o velho saiu correndo para dentro da casa, alegando que estava muito calor e pediu à Lanchi que lhes preparasse um refresco. Ela estava em sua transformação boa e aceitou prontamente, indo até a cozinha.

- Aqui está Mestre Kame, uma limonada fresquinha. Espero que gostem!

- Sabe o que cairia bem com esta limonada? Alguns sanduíches. Goku, Kuririn, vão com a Lanchi até a cozinha e a ajudem a preparar tudo.

Eles foram e o velhinho serviu os sucos. Nos copos dos meninos, ele colocou algumas gotas de sonífero e no da Lanchi, a poção verde.

Quando todos chegaram com os sanduíches, eles lancharam. Não demorou muito para que os meninos pegassem no sono e como a Tartaruga estava viajando, não havia como serem interrompidos. Indo ao banheiro, tirou a roupa e largou tudo no chão. Depois se aproximou da moça por trás e discretamente, jogou um pouquinho de pimenta do reino no nariz dela, que não resistiu... Espirrou e se transformou naquela loira mercenária de sempre.

Abrindo os braços, fechando os olhos e fazendo um biquinho, ele ficou esperando.

- Seu desgraçado!... Por que você está pelado? O que pretendia fazer comigo?

- E... Eh, nada Lanchi!... Por que está agindo assim? Você deveria estar sendo carinhosa comigo – havia algo muito errado e ele já estava preocupado.

- Ah, mas eu vou ser carinhosa com você... No inferno! E a minha metralhadora também! – e lançou aquela saraivada de balas, da qual o Mestre teve que usar seus conhecimentos de artes marciais para escapar.

-Ai!.. Mamãeee!...

Aquela bruxa desgracenta!... O que ela não tinha contado para ele?

**Fim**


End file.
